Like Fire and Ice
by LovelyFarron
Summary: A series of Makorra drabbles, ranging from angsty to humorous. Open for prompts.
1. Chapter 1

Cartoon: Avatar: The Legend of Korra

Pairing: Mako/Korra

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: T

A/N: So here it is! The first in my Makorra drabbles! The genre is Romance/Angst but there will be some humorous stories in here as well. Open to prompts!

Like Fire and Ice

~Never Good Enough~

Korra had never felt like this before. She had never felt so angry and afraid, so frustrated and scared. She didn't feel like the Avatar that she was supposed to be, the Avatar that everyone_ needed_ her to be in those dark times. For the first time in her life she felt like she was a failure, for the first time in her life she felt like everything she did amounted to nothing and that her actions and heroics were for naught. For the first time in her life she felt like she was in too deep, that there was no way out and that she couldn't handle what was on the road ahead of her.

Fear and panic clouded her mind more than she cared to admit those days and nights that passed her by. She didn't let anyone know how she really felt inside however and not even Tenzin had been able to pick up on her distress, despite his astuteness in all things involving emotions and the spirit. It wasn't like she didn't trust them or was afraid that they'd make fun of her, in fact quite the opposite was probably true. Her friends, her _family_, would probably love for her to confide in them, but no, she couldn't, she wouldn't. She was the Avatar after all, and the Avatar didn't let things get to them, didn't let things scare them or hurt them or upset them or anything.

Letting out a fierce yell, Korra punched the wooden dummy in front of her. She had been out in the training area on Air Temple Island since they had all gotten back from raiding the Sato's secret factory beneath the mansion, not even bothering to assist Tenzin in helping her friends settle in.

She nearly laughed bitterly as the word crossed her mind, _friends_. Friends indeed. Friends trusted each other. Friends had each other's backs. Friends didn't end friendships simply because they didn't like what they were hearing at the time. Friends didn't do that, didn't do _any_ of that.

With more of a cry this time then a yell, Korra knocked the punching dummy off of the pole supporting it. It fell to the stone ground with a loud clatter, as it was made out of wood, but Korra didn't care who or what she woke. Heck, she didn't really care about anything anymore.

Panting heavily, she rested her weary fists which were bloodied and bruised. She'd run out of fire almost an hour ago and had forgone the other elements in favor of just beating the dummy with her bare fists. It stung and it hurt like nothing else but at that moment in time the pain was all she wanted to deal with. Raw physical pain was so much better than the dull aching of betrayal in her heart.

Of course he had semi-apologized, but that still hadn't taken away the bite and sting of his earlier words.

Tears pricked her eyes as the memory came back to her but she refused to let them fall. She looked up at the night sky, wishing with all her heart that she was back at home and out under the stars rather than out there on an island in Republic City where people lied and stole and cheated each other and where the stars didn't shine.

She hated it, hated it all so much. She didn't like being uncertain, didn't like being afraid, didn't like fighting this war that was hers because she was the Avatar, because it was her duty to fight. She wondered if anyone else alive knew how she felt, she wondered if Tenzin in all his wisdom knew, if Lin in her responsibility driven world knew, if Pema knew, if her parents knew, if Katara knew, if Bolin knew, if Mako knew…

A small, twisted laugh escaped her parched mouth. It was bitter and wrong and so very un-Korra sounding that she almost didn't believe that it had come from her even though she had made it.

No, no one knew. The only ones that knew were dead, their emotions and feelings and wisdom and life experiences all locked up inside of her where she couldn't get at them. She couldn't let them down, those past Avatar, just as she couldn't let down Tenzin, Lin, Bolin, Mako, and all the other Benders in the world. They were all looking to her, judging her with silent gazes and sharp tongues. She was the Avatar, the incarnation of the planet's spirit and they were all watching her cold discerning hearts, just waiting to see how badly she'd screw up.

Something cold and wet began to drip down her face then and Korra realized with a shock that she was crying. The tears flowed freely then, her head still tilted up at where the stars should be and her heart heavy with despair.

She would never be good enough, not for the world, not for the Benders, not for the Avatars, and certainly not for Mako.

The thought hit her like a lightning bolt—that was what it all came down to, wasn't it? The fact that Mako had picked some other girl over her. Oh, she'd been fighting for him and fighting for him hard but she was just getting plain sick and tired of it all. That was all there was to her world anymore, fighting. It was devastating to her ego, devastating to the girl in her that was so very much in love, to think that just maybe she wasn't desirable enough, that just maybe she wasn't dating material.

The tears started to come faster then and her heart began to race painfully in her chest. Her hands tightened into fists as the blood continued to dot the stone beneath her feet with its crimson color.

She'd failed that night, she'd failed them all. She'd failed Tenzin, Lin, Mako, and Bolin. She'd failed the Avatars, failed the world that she was supposed to protect. She had let good men be sent to their dooms at the hands of Amon, she had let Sato's men get away with _her_ Benders. She had been useless against those machines, completely useless.

Silently she fell to her knees as the night's events caught up with her and overwhelmed her, making her stomach churn and her insides twist into painful knots.

She remembered it all, remembered the looks of anger and betrayal on Mako's, Bolin's, and Asami's faces, she remembered their looks of shock and hurt, she remembered Mako's pleading eyes as she descended into the depths of the hidden factory, pleading silently with her to stay or to at least let him go with her. But of course it hadn't been his fight and he was only a citizen after all, not like her. No matter how they all looked at it, she was different from them, on a different playing field. She was expected to throw her life on the line for them, they were not.

The crushing realization of what it meant to be Avatar finally hit her and she fell forward, her hands falling hard onto the stone in front of her and keeping her from completely bending over. The tears were coming so fast that she could barely see and the emotions raging within her were making it impossible for her to breathe. She gasped for air, struggling to retain her sanity as her darkest fears and deepest insecurities began to attack her and rip her to shreds. Sobs finally began to leave her open mouth and she crumpled to the ground, praying that someone would find and hoping that she'd be alone all at the same time.

What she wanted she couldn't have. What she needed to do she couldn't. And what she knew was coming she didn't want to come.

For the first time in her life she was utterly alone. For the first time in her life she wished that she was not the Avatar because she did not want to deal with the responsibility that that title bestowed upon her. For the first time in her life she lost hope.


	2. Chapter 2

~Always Good Enough~

Mako watched silently as Korra beat the wood out of the practice dummy. He'd lost track of how long he'd been watching her and no doubt his brother and Asami were looking for him but they could wait. He was where he needed to be, that much he knew. It had been a long night for all of them and when Korra had marched off without so much as an explanation after they had arrived he had been worried about her.

Tenzin had shown them all to their living quarters and given Mako the silent go ahead to slip away while he distracted Bolin and Asami. Mako had been surprised that the Airbending master had known that he was worried about Korra but in retrospect it wasn't so surprising. Korra had told him once that Tenzin was able to pick up on a person's worries and thoughts easily, and maybe he was able to do so even more easily with Mako because he too had been worried about the young Avatar. Regardless of reason, Mako had been thankful for the assistance.

As he had searched the grounds for her his mind had been putting together a more heartfelt apology. He had been pretty cruel to Korra and shouldn't have threatened to cut her off like that simply because he had thought she was trying to drive a wedge between him and Asami. When he had reflected on how hurt and surprised and disgusted she had looked when he had suggested such a thing he had felt absolutely horrible and actually still did; he really was a jerk. What kind of friend was he…?

Korra's fierce cry brought Mako out of his reverie and he focused back on her. He was growing increasingly concerned with the young woman; she'd stopped Firebending some time ago and had been punching the dummy with her bare hands. Focusing on the dummy to see what sort of damage it had sustained, he was alarmed but not surprised to see blood amidst the charred wood.

He let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face.

_Korra, please…don't do this to yourself. None of this is your fault. I'm sorry, I really am, but…I don't think anything I say is going to make you believe me. Not that I blame you, I just…I just…_

He paused in his thoughts, frowning.

_I just…what? What do I want? What…I don't…_

Once again, Korra brought him out of his musings, this time with a sad cry. With one more punch, she sent the dummy flying. It hit the ground with a great disturbing noise and Mako couldn't help but wince. If anyone had heard that…

He waited a few seconds, relieved when he didn't hear any feet hurrying in their general direction. He didn't think it would do Korra any good if anyone saw her like this, including him which was why he was keeping to the shadows. He had never seen her so upset before and from the looks of it she had never been that upset before. He could read her well and he could tell that she was having a difficult time dealing with whatever it was that was going through her head.

He really couldn't even begin to imagine either, what she was thinking. What did the Avatar think about? There had to be a lot. All of the responsibilities, all of the people that expected her to do great things, the legacy of Aang she had to live up to…it had to be a lot, soul-crushing and life-sucking even.

It was then that Mako realized just how different she was really was from the rest of them and how he really couldn't relate to her at all. She wasn't just some Bender, she wasn't just some political figurehead…she was _the Avatar_. She had a _duty_ to the planet and its people; she always had to put others before herself because she _had_ to. Whereas he had never more responsibility or duty then he'd wanted to, whereas he had never had any expectorations thrust upon him or legends to live up to, she did. True, from the sound of it she'd had a loving and caring family and had been well taken care of, but that was all gone from her now. Her life was not her own but rather the people's; her life had never belonged to her from the moment she had been born into the world.

A sort of sympathy rose within Mako at this thought and his heart ached for her. How lonely it must be, knowing all that and still being forced to carry on. Being Avatar wasn't all fame and glory, it was blood, sweat, and tears too.

Mako watched as Korra looked up at the night sky, a look of helplessness and defeat in her stormy blue eyes. He had to fight every urge he had to run over and hug her and tell her that it would all be ok. It wasn't his place to do that nor was it something that she needed. Korra was strong, she'd get through it and come to him when she felt necessary. He had to trust in her ability to know her own limits and know when she needed help, no matter how painful it was for him to watch her as she broke down inside.

A strange noise left Korra's mouth and nearly made Mako jump out of his skin. He blinked once, twice, to make sure that the girl standing before him with her head turned up at the starless night was really Korra. Indeed it was; his eyes were not playing tricks on him. Tears had formed on in her eyes and had started to fall, seemingly without her notice.

Mako felt his heart start to pound as a multitude of emotions began to fight for dominance on her once lively face. He watched in awe and appreciation as she fought against the darkness rising within her. He silently cheered her on, praying to whatever god was listening to have mercy on her.

He couldn't stand it, couldn't stand seeing her so lost and torn and unsure. This wasn't Korra, this wasn't the girl he had fallen in love with. This was a shell of the strong girl he'd met, of the girl he'd fought side by side with. He wanted Korra back, _his_ Korra. But he also knew that if he were to go to her now, when she was in her misery, that he might never see her again. Korra was fragile at that moment in time, like a porcelain doll. If she were to be touched or disturbed, who was to say that she wouldn't break?

Mako's eyes widened in concern as Korra sank to the cold ground slowly. The tears were mixing with the blood staining the stone beneath her and Mako had to fight himself to keep from rushing to her side.

Korra was strong and she didn't want others to see her like this. She was the Avatar and she was breaking and she was the symbol of hope and no one could see her like this because it would crush her to know that they had seen her at her weakest.

She started to choke and for a second Mako thought that maybe he would have to intervene to save her life. Her choking quickly turned into sobbing though and Mako barely restrained himself, relieved that she wasn't dying but devastated to see that the Korra he loved was losing to this darker Korra, this Korra that looked like she wanted to give up and die.

As she crumbled to the ground completely, he tore his eyes away from her pathetic form, unable to watch her pain and suffering any more. He wanted more than anything to be with her at that moment, he wanted to embrace her and tell her that it would all be ok. He wanted her to be his and he wanted to be the one she went to when she was afraid or lonely or upset or scared. He wanted to be the one to protect her, he wanted to be the one to chase away everything that was after her. But he couldn't, and not just because of Asami. He couldn't because she was the Avatar and because it was her duty to be this, it was her duty to be strong, it was her duty to be the one to protect.

As her sobs intensified, Mako sat on the ground next to the tree he'd been standing by. His heart was beating wildly and his insides were a mess. He didn't know what to do, and that was new for him.

"Please," he said quietly to whoever was listening, "please help her. Please. Please." It was all he could do; he was useless, so very useless. So much was expected of her and she'd been trying her hardest…it wasn't fair, wasn't fair one bit. But that was life and life was a cruel joke played upon mankind by the deities of old, the very deities that he now prayed to.

Almost as if someone had heard his silent begging, the clouds moved a little and the light of the moon enveloped the fallen Avatar, bathing her in soft light as she lay in her agony.


	3. Chapter 3

~Move~

Mako often prided himself on being one of the best Firebenders in Republic City. He wasn't one to brag about his abilities and knew he still had a lot to learn but when it came down to it, he knew that he was up there with the top dogs. He was strong, violent, patient, explosive. He could analyze his opponents and bide his time, waiting for the correct moment to rise up and deliver a devastating blow. He was quick and agile enough to dodge the fastest of attacks in the arena, and he could flip and tuck and tumble with the best of them. However, despite all his abilities and skills, despite all his training and practice, there was one person that he'd never be able to measure up to.

His breath was taken away for the hundredth time that day as he watched her from his little hiding spot near the training grounds on Air Temple Island. He'd lost count of how many times he'd slipped away from his brother and girlfriend to come here and just lose himself in her but he'd really stopped caring as well. Nothing could measure up to this, this whirlwind of emotions and feelings that twisted him up inside and made him feel so alive yet so dead at the same time as she moved in front of him, unaware that she was being watched.

Really, the security should be tighter around her and he often wondered just where the White Lotus and Tenzin were during these times when she was by herself and defenseless against attacks from the Equalists. Well, not exactly defenseless (because she was one of the fiercest warriors he had ever met) but the Equalists had beaten her and the rest that made up the best…

All thoughts of danger are driven from his mind as she does something that makes his heart skip a beat. Actually, all thoughts are driven from his mind as it goes to mush and shuts down on him entirely as she twisted and turned.

She was beautiful when she was like this. Not like she wasn't at other times, but there was just something so serene and sensuous about her when she danced like this, when she drowned out the world and became a part of something that he couldn't see or feel. She was something else, some ethereal being that he would never be able to catch and hold. She was tempting and alluring and just so achingly beautiful that he almost couldn't stand it.

He wanted to go out there and move with her, wanted to compliment her smooth movements and light footwork. He wanted to add his brutality in with the grace, wanted to make it a complete dance full of passion and spirit. He knew he could do it, knew that he had it within him to go out there and just lose himself in her presence but at the same time he was terrified of doing so. He was terrified of getting caught up in her, of becoming something more.

His world as it was before he had met her had been safe and controlled. He had known what he wanted and known what he had to do to survive. He hadn't concern himself with questions of the beyond or wondered about the moral implications that some of his actions had had. He had only cared about living and making sure his brother lived too. But now, now that he had met her, the Avatar…his world had expanded and he had been exposed to new things, things that had never crossed his mind in the slightest before.

He was afraid really, afraid of the consequences that could come about by getting too involved with her. He was afraid that what little control he had left over his world would be gone entirely and he'd be responsible for things that he never wanted to be responsible for in the first place. He was afraid of getting more involved with things that shouldn't be bothered with—spirits, powers, mystical energies.

She had forcibly changed his world, had shaken his control. Everything he'd ever strived for suddenly seemed unimportant and trivial compared to the things she had opened his eyes to. Of course she hadn't meant to make his world come crashing down around him and he didn't hold anything against her for doing so, but he couldn't help but approach her with some caution, lest he get burned, frozen, and speared.

She was dangerous, like some sort of poisonous alcohol that he was drunk on and addicted to. He was stuck on the drug of Korra and to avoid hangovers and cravings he was just overdosing on her, hoping that she would destroy him before he became too numb to feel anything else.

He knew that he should so something, that he should tell her how much she was killing him and how much he wanted to be her partner in the dance of life but he also knew that he couldn't. Everything was right and wrong when it came to her and he was confused; nothing made sense and nothing ever would.

A slight wind picked up and brushed against his cheek, making him look up at the woman in front of him. She was glowing, moving, living, and driving him crazy. His heart was beating like mad within his chest and the fire burning inside of him wanted to get out and bathe the world in flames. He wanted to feel her body against his, have her thin but soft lips pressing against his and heating up his frozen core. He wanted to be engulfed and consumed by his desire for her, he wanted nothing more than to let his irrational side take over and get what it wanted, what it needed. But if he were to do that, if he were to let go of all his inhibitions and worries and concerns, who was to say that he wouldn't end up damaging not only himself but her beyond repair..?

He decided then that this was all he could do for the present time, just watch and wait until he decided what to do about her and his feelings. Being with her would be dangerous and exciting, that was for sure. His life would be enriched beyond his wildest dreams and the cares of the world would become his because they were hers. If he were to leave her alone, if he were to stay acquaintances and let her do what she had to do, he would be assured a long, quiet life. He would probably go on to be some famous Probender champion and rake in the cash. He would have a family, be it with Asami or some other girl, and he would have his controlled little world.

Both roads that he could take had their ups and downs, this he knew. Both roads would have their miseries and joys, both roads would have their smooth pavement and potholes. He knew that no matter which road he took, he would always look back at the fork and wonder what life would have been like had he taken the opposing path. He also knew, however, that no matter what he decided, no matter what he did, no matter what path he walked…nothing would ever be the same again. And all because of her.


	4. Chapter 4

~Differences~

They were both different. They were both beautiful and elegant but different none the less. They were like night and day really, polar opposites in personality. One was sass and spice and excitement while the other was strength and confidence and kindness. There was nothing wrong with either one nor did he want one to be more like the other; they were who they were and he wanted them to stay that way. He didn't want them to compromise who they were to try and please him. He valued their uniqueness, the thing that made them _them_. All that being said though, that didn't stop his heart from being torn in two and there were times when he didn't know who he wanted and what he felt.

On the one hand, there was Asami. Seductive, glamorous, supportive. She was tough, she was straightforward, she was a mystery. At first glance it seemed that she was all rich and snobby and snooty. She was at the top; why should she bother to take notice of those beneath her? She had it made and was in the lap of luxury with everything material that she could have possibly wanted. She had nothing to prove to anyone, had no reason to settle down with one that was beneath her station. And yet…she had given him the time of day, had seen beyond his living circumstances and formed her opinion of him on what mattered most—his heart.

She liked things that most girls didn't. She liked speed and had an addiction to thrill. She got her kicks and grins by living on the wild side, by doing as she pleased and asking for forgiveness later. She didn't let anything stop her, not her father, not her station, not her own inabilities and weaknesses.

She knew how to work the system, had brains behind her beauty. She was a true diamond amongst the other rich gems that made up high society. She was perhaps the rarest of them all, the most beautiful, and the most priceless.

On the other hand, there was Korra. Strong, hardy, true. She was tough too, but in a different way than Asami. She was physically fit and mentally a bit hard-headed. She was sarcastic and stubborn, blunt and direct. She didn't play games with herself or anyone else and took life as it came. She didn't care about her appearance or what others thought of her; she was bold and confident and jumped in without looking head first. She was kind in her roughness, brutal in her honesty. She didn't know the meaning of the word restraint and it was doubtful that she'd ever learn it.

She was the Avatar, someone of great importance. She wasn't rich or anything like that but she was well-known and popular, even if she didn't know it. People feared her, people adored her, people hated her, people worshipped her. She could care less of course though; if you were her friend, great! If not…oh well. Things like that didn't bother her. She was there to experience life and enjoy it for what it was, taking risks, making choices.

Sometimes she acted more like a guy and sometimes she acted so feminine that he couldn't believe that it was her that he was looking at. She was full of surprises, always pushing herself beyond her limits. Nothing was too big for her, no task too insurmountable. Her love of life was contagious and sometimes he found himself feeling lighter when he was around her. She knew how to have a good time, even if it was through unconventional methods.

Both girls—no, women—were unique. That he knew. Choosing one over the other would be the hardest thing he ever did in his life for both were too good to lose. They were special, one in a million, the brilliant stars in the endless night sky. He loved them both. Not in the same way though, the love he felt for each was different just as they were. He was smitten with Asami and fascinated with Korra, lovestruck and stupefied versus challenge and understanding.

One day he would have to pick, one day he would have to walk down one path and leave the other behind. One day he would make a choice and live with the haunting question of _what if?_


	5. Chapter 5

~Legacy~

"Aaaand the winners of this year's Probending tournament are…the FIRE FERRETS!"

Mako's amber eyes flickered open as the referee's loud voice boomed throughout the crowded stadium. The spectating crowd that had been waiting with baited breaths to see the new year's champions erupted into cheers, the noise that resulted from their cries near deafening. Luckily for Mako his hearing was no longer quite what it used to be so it didn't bother him as much as it might have in his youth. Of course, in his youth he would have been the one of the Probenders enjoying the victory and not one of the people in the stands…

With a happy grin plastered across his usually solemn face, Mako leaned forward in his stadium seat, resting his head on his folded hands which were in turn supported by his knees. Despite his weakened senses he drank in the energy of the crowd, committing everything that was going on at that moment to memory and storing it away for a rainy day. It wasn't often that he ventured into his old arena but today he had made an exception and was going to make the most of it.

As the crowd continued in their celebration, the victorious team on the elevated platform danced around in glee, happy that they had won. They had honored the old Fire Ferret name and upheld the family tradition of being top-notch Probenders. A warm feeling welled up inside Mako as the three teammates hugged each other tightly, no doubt adrenaline still coursing through their veins and making them dizzy with excitement. He closed his eyes, thinking back to the days when he had stood in their place, up there on that platform with the crowd cheering, sweat pouring down his back, the thrill and heat of battle still burning hot within him and making him feel alive…

With a sigh, he opened his eyes again. There was sadness in them and something like regret. He missed it all, he really did. He missed the excitement, the glory, the fun, the challenge. He missed being young again, being able to run and jump and do the impossible. He missed fighting, he missed dancing in the art of battle, he missed the excitement that came with knowing that the next move he made could be his last…

With another sigh he snapped his fingers together, a small flame igniting on the tip of his thumb. Careful so as not to alarm the people around him, Mako studied the little brightly burning flame. Lives were too much like fire, he thought to himself sadly, they were there for a time, some burning boldly with passion and others dimly with sorrow and despair, and then just like that—and here he grabbed the little flame and snuffed it out with his gloved hand—they were gone, burned up, useless. Just like he had become. His shoulders slumped a little at this thought and he realized with a little sarcastic laugh to himself that if _she_ of all people could hear him talking (and she probably could) she'd be laughing at him, chiding him for being so stupid and foolish and _old_.

_Come on!_ She'd say to him, _You're not dead, are you? No! Then cheer up and start living a little! I know you're old now and all but there are still plenty of things you can do! And what's wrong with doing some of the things that you could do back then? You may get a few aches and pains but it's worth it! Don't be such an old fuddy-dud!_

Another laugh threatened to pass his thin lips but he suppressed it. Yes, she would say those things to him, probably more. She would infuriate him, rile him up, get him feeling something again, make him remember what it felt like to be alive. But, as it was, she was no longer there and his life once more belonged to him and him alone. There was no need to worry about things concerning himself anymore, no need to involve himself in his surroundings. His time had passed and he was now content to sit on the sidelines and watch the world around him as it matured and grew, leaving him behind. She would disapprove of his thinking of course but once again, she was no longer there…

Something suddenly snapped him out of his depressing musings and back to the present. His weary eyes drifted back towards where the victors were still drinking in the praise from the crowd. Their helmets had been removed and their faces revealed. Even though his eyesight was failing, Mako didn't need to see their faces to know what they looked like. He'd seen them all plenty enough, both in the newspapers and the rare times when he went to meet with Kirara and Zuka, his twin daughters.

The thought of his twin girls brought a smile back to his face. They were his pride and joy and he loved them dearly; even though they were in their forties now he still considered them to be his little girls. It was his own fault that he didn't see them or their families more really. They were busy, yes, but they were always inviting him to parties and little gatherings. It was he that always refused though, only going to see them on birthdays and holidays. Maybe it was rude of him, maybe it was not right for him to treat his family this way, but they understood him and loved him just the same. Mako was Mako and Mako did things his way, regardless of what others—even his family members—thought. Of course, there had been one person who had been able to get him outside of his little controlled world but that person was long gone, never to return…

All that being said, Mako knew each member of the new Fire Ferrets very well. Due to his few appearances in their lives they rarely knew him but Mako was content with that. All that mattered was that he knew them and he knew they were happy and living good lives, each one being as gifted a bender as their mothers. The Earthbender of the team was Lan , the Waterbender was Rakuto, and the Firebender was Aela.

Lan was actually Bolin's grandchild and therefore Mako's great nephew. He was every bit as kind-hearted and strong as his grandfather and even looked a lot like him. He had inherited Bolin's emerald green eyes and bulky muscular structure. Mako knew him the least out of the new generation of Fire Ferrets but that didn't stop him from feeling every bit as proud of his accomplishments.

Rakuto, the Waterbender, was the oldest child of Mako's daughter Kirara. He was a lot like his mother in personality—harsh and strict— but had inherited his father's element. In many ways he actually reminded Mako of himself. His eyes were a deep amber color that sparked when he was angry and his jet black hair was a bit shaggy, covering his ears and reaching down to the bottom of his chin. He had two other siblings, a brother named Azuma and a sister named Kana. Azuma was the only Firebender of the group.

Aela, Zuka's only child, was perhaps Mako's favorite out of the new generation. He knew that it was wrong to have favorites, and he did love them all dearly, but he couldn't help it. Aela was like her grandmother in every aspect of her personality. The way she carried herself, the way she spoke, the way she bent her flames…it all reminded him of _her_. Her eyes were that beautiful ice blue color that hers had been, despite being a Firebender. Her hair was jet black and her skin was a smooth creamy color, her muscular structure and preference of food and clothes all things she had inherited from her grandmother. She was free and wild, determined and stubborn, true and strong, unmoving and steadfast.

Sometimes it hurt him to see them all, to see the reminders of his past. Sometimes it killed him to see Aela in battle because he could see _her_ again, because it reminded him that she was gone and was never coming back. Sometimes he looked away when Rakuto did some move with water because he could remember her bending in that arena in that exact same way. It was why he didn't show up to these matches really or even bother to listen to them on the radio, there were too many reminders of the past, too many pains and hurts and scars that had not yet healed over. So many regrets, so many tears, so many smiles and laughs and happy times and sad times…

She had died as she had lived, by the sword. She had been the Avatar though and such deaths were not uncommon for them but it hadn't made it easier for him, hadn't erased the guilt he had felt. He had been the man of the house and as such should have looked after her better, should have protected her from harm. He had understood when he had married her that there were things she had to do, sacrifices that she had to make, but he had made himself turn a blind eye to the dangers that she would face as an Avatar. He had fooled himself into believing that she would always come out on top; she was Korra after all, Probending extraordinaire, Avatar of the new age. He had pushed all reason to back of his mind, had followed his heart for once and not listened to his head. He was paying for it now though, paying for his stupidity and ignorance every single day of his life…

It was maddening really, even for him now. He had been honor bound to protect her as her husband but at the same time she had been bound not by honor but duty and fate to protect him. He wondered, sitting there in the stands and watching the future parade around in victory, if the other Avatars' significant others had suffered the way he was. He wondered, while drifting in and out of the present, if he had been foolish in his pursuit of her and this was the gods' way of punishing him.

He let out a sigh. There was no use in thinking about such things, no use at all. It would only make his head hurt and make him wonder about things that were beyond his control, things that he could not and perhaps would not change.

He looked around, noticing that the stands were slowly being emptied as the people in the crowd tried to get out as fast as possible so they could get a glimpse of the victorious Benders as they exited the stadium. He took that as his cue to leave, not wanting his daughters to come looking for him for an after tournament celebration. Looking to his left, he nudged the slumbering body next to him.

"Zzz…ngh?" the body jumped slightly, surprised at being disturbed.

Mako waited a few seconds for the owner of the body to register what was going on.

"Darn it!" it says. "I missed it, didn't I? Why did you wake me?"

Mako shrugged, running a gloved hand through his thick, silvery hair. "You didn't miss much Bolin. Just another match."

"Just another-! What in the world is wrong with you Mako?" Bolin screeched at him, his eyes wide.

Mako just sighed again, picking up the hat he had set in his lap and putting it on.

"Honestly bro! There is something wrong with you! You've gotten cranky in your old age! C-R-A-N-K-Y!" Bolin shouted, standing up at the same time as his brother. "You seriously wonder why I'm upset?"

Mako tuned out Bolin's complaining as they wormed their way through the crowd and out the door. He didn't mind Bolin's whining that much really. He knew that after they left the stadium that they'd be going their separate ways to do whatever it was they did in their everyday lives. He knew that as soon as they stepped foot out of that cursed place, that place that was full of memories and ghosts, that he would fall back into the meaninglessness that was his life.

"Say Mako," Bolin said, changing the topic suddenly. "I heard that the new Avatar is finally coming to Republic City! You gonna go see 'em? I'm sure that they'd love to meet you and all, seeing as how you are—were—the last Avatar's husband."

Mako sighed and closed his eyes. No, he wouldn't be going to see them. They weren't Korra, they weren't that girl he'd fallen in love with all those years ago. They may be able to connect with her and channel her knowledge and experience but it wasn't the same.

Bolin didn't seem to take notice of his brother's mood and kept on prattling on about the Avatar. Mako just retreated inwards, back into his mind, back into a time long gone.


	6. Chapter 6

~Addition~

"We could have gotten a Polarbear-dog pup you know."

Korra stopped licking her chocolate ice cream and raised an eyebrow at her husband questioningly. "Huh?"

Mako frowned a little as he looked at his wife who had chocolate ice cream staining her face around the edges of her lips. He knew that she didn't care much about appearances (and that was one of the many things that he found appealing and refreshing about her) but still…"Korra, you're the Avatar. Don't you think you should have a little more class?"

Korra pursed her lips and frowned, leaning forward in a threatening manner. "Just what are you trying to say buddy?"

Sighing, Mako grabbed a stray napkin and wiped at his wife's mouth gingerly. He didn't want to upset her further and it would be easier to just show her than explain. "See?" he said after a few minutes, showing her the stained napkin.

"Oh. Oops!" Korra grinned sheepishly. "Where would I be without you Mako?"

Mako sniffed. It was something he had asked himself many times actually. Where would the Avatar be if she didn't have him to hold her back? What awesome things would she have accomplished? What faraway places would she have discovered? Despite the fact that he loved her and despite the fact that he was glad that she had chosen to be his wife, there were still some lingering doubts in his mind as to whether or not she had made the right choice for herself… "Hmph. Probably doing great things."

"What? Mako!" Korra exclaimed a bit angrily, gripping the table as her eyes flashed dangerously, "Don't start with that again! I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else!" Her face suddenly dissolved into a pout and tears sprang to her eyes. "You…you think I'd be better off without you, don't you? Why? Why do you think that? That's terrible!"

Mako's face remained a mask of calm. He was used to Korra's emotional outbursts and violent mood swings by now. She'd always been a volatile one and her current situation with her raging hormones and inability to do many of the things she used to be able to do was not helping her one bit. The best thing for him to do was to sit and wait things out while keeping his cool. If he retaliated or acted angrily it would only make things worse and stress Korra out and that was the last thing that he wanted to happen. In her condition it was best for her to remain as calm as possible…something that she seemed incapable of doing. Mako wished silently to himself that she had mastered the spiritual side of Bending more, which would have involved her learning to control her emotions.

"Korra, please…calm yourself," Mako said sternly. "Remember the condition you are in and what the Doctor—"

"Forget what the Doctor said!" Korra yelled angrily, standing up and slamming her hands down on the table forcefully, causing her bowl of ice cream to shift slightly, "I want to know why you are so insistent on saying that you ruined my life!"

Mako sighed again and rubbed a gloved palm across his forehead. Things were already getting out of hand. He hadn't wanted anything to get out of hand really but with Korra and her moods…it was getting nearly impossible to go a day without getting into some sort of fight with her. They'd had enough tiffs and squabbles before she had gotten this way, and now, now…well, it was driving him up a wall. He wouldn't do anything rash like run away or anything, no he loved her too much to do something stupid and selfish like that, but still…it would be nice to have a day of peace and quiet from her.

"I can't believe you!" Korra continued, her voice a mix between a scream and a whine, "After all these years!"

"Korra, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just…" Mako paused, unsure of how to continue without upsetting her further or earning himself a lonely night on the couch, "You know that I love you, but you're the Avatar and sometimes I can't help but think…"

"Think what Mako, think _what_?" Korra said angrily, "That you were unworthy or something stupid like that? That you're holding me back? That's ridiculous and you know it!"

"It's not ridiculous!" Mako shot back hotly, despite his best efforts to stay cool, "You're the Avatar Korra, the Avatar! Think of all the things you could be doing now, the towns you could be saving, the lives you could be changing…!" His heart broke a little at his last words and they came out in a pitiful tone. He mentally chastised himself for showing Korra a sign of weakness, for revealing the torment that he was in beneath his calm exterior.

He wouldn't trade his life now for anything but he couldn't help but wonder if he'd done wrong by the woman he loved. There were many ways to show love, this he knew, and one of the ways was by letting go. Of course she had been quite persistent in keeping their relationship going but he could have ended it and she would have respected his decision. Sure, she might have been bitter about if for a time—years probably—but she would have left him alone eventually. Unlike him though, she was a bit more active in going after what she wanted. She didn't think of consequences or of the long term repercussions something she did could have. She was wild and free and spirited, and he loved all those traits about her.

In many ways she was his complete opposite—carefree where he was stern, bold where he was cautious, loud where he was silent. She completed him in many ways, complimented him, accented his personality. There was no doubt in his mind that they were indeed soul mates—something he had been a little afraid to admit at first—and that he was the only man alive that could make her feel whole inside, but still…the Avatar didn't necessarily need to get married. In fact, didn't getting married often interfere with their duties? Being Avatar was not something that was passed down via genetics or from one family member to the next so there was no need for them to procreate. The Avatar's duty was to the people as well and Mako couldn't help but feel that he'd stolen Korra away from everyone, especially now.

"Mako…"

Mako looked up at Korra, his eyes widening slightly as she reached across the table and stroked his cheek in a loving manner. A bit of red tainted his pale face and he bit his lip, embarrassed by her sudden public display of affection.

_Mood swings._

"Cut it out," he grumbled, "What will the people think of you?"

"They'll think," Korra sniffed irritably as she withdrew her hand, "that the Avatar has a loving husband and what she does with him in public is really none of their business."

Mako simply sighed again. "Look, Korra, I didn't mean to upset you or anything, it's just…I don't know…" His tormented amber eyes looked up into her beautiful blue and he felt something twist inside his stomach like it always did when he looked at her. "I'm just…just…" He bit his lip, agitated.

"Go on Mako," Korra encouraged him gently, "I'm waiting to hear why you think we should have gotten a Polarbear-dog pup instead of what we have now." She laughed. "I mean…not only do I think Naga wouldn't appreciate it much but it can't compare to…_this_." A silly grin splayed across her face as she gestured to her swelled stomach which was preventing her from sitting close to the table.

Mako's eyes traveled down to where her hands were and his face went beet red. With a clearing of his throat, he looked away. He leaned forward slightly, supporting his right elbow on the table and then resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Korra laughed at his flustered face and poked at him. Mako shifted his eyes slightly, frowning.

"What?"

"You're just so cute when you get all embarrassed!" Korra teased, smiling warmly at him, "It's not a big deal you know! So what? You knocked up the Avatar! Not everyone can say that!"

His eyes widened in horror at her crude talk. "Korra!" was all he could say.

"What? It's true!" Korra laughed loudly.

"Yes, I know, but…!"

"No buts!" Korra said, placing a finger on his thin lips. "Now tell me…why is a Polarbear-dog pup better than a child?"

Mako looked away from her again. "It isn't."

"Then why did you say we could have gotten one?" Korra pressed.

Mako sighed. She wasn't going to let him out of this one, was she?

"I dunno," he mumbled, "Because we could have?"

Korra shook her head, tsking. "Uh-uh buddy! You're not getting out of this that easy!" She leaned forward, brow creasing as her eyes and posture became serious. "You've been jumpy ever since I announced my pregnancy. What is up with you? It's like…" she gasped a little here, her eyes widening in horror as some thought dawned on her, "…it's like you don't want to have kids with me!" She bit her lip. "Is that it Mako? Is that why you've been avoiding me and getting after me more than usual? Because you don't want to have kids with me?"

Mako's heart nearly broke in two at the sorrow in her voice, at the desperation and fear and sadness. How could he have let her think that? How could he have let her thing that the problem was with her when it was really with him? He really wanted to have kids with her, he did! It was just…he was afraid….

"No! Korra! It's not that! Not that at all!" he nearly shouted, "Don't ever think that! Ever!"

Korra sniffed, her eyes brimming with tears. "Well what did you expect me to think? I know I've been moody and that it hasn't been easy on you but you aren't exactly Mr. Stable yourself!"

Mako's face twisted in agony. No, he hadn't been as supportive and calm as he should have been. He had been running off here and there, leaving poor Korra to herself and her Avatar duties. And all because he was a coward, because he was afraid of bringing a child into this world, afraid that he was going to screw up his or her life or hurt them or do any number of things that any parent would be fearful of doing. Because of his doubts in himself, because of his worry and fear he had left Korra alone to deal with the pregnancy, something that a real man, a real husband, would not do…

He'd never had a proper upbringing, never experienced a loving home environment. He'd had the streets as his teacher and thieves as his peers. How did that qualify him to raise a child? A child of the Avatar no less? How could he, a glorified street rat, be a parent to an innocent baby? He'd raised Bolin by himself, that much was true, by Bolin had been his little brother and had already had a bit of a start on the growing up when Mako had taken over for his father and mother. Raising a child from infancy was something else entirely; at least Bolin had had the imprint in his mind of what it had been like to have parents, of what was right and wrong. He'd gotten it from them, just as Mako had. Did Mako have the tools to pass these things on to his own children though? Could he perform the job of father?

He'd stolen, lied, cheated to survive. He'd done things, horrible things, in order to get by in life. He hadn't killed anyone but he had still done terrible things to people, had still committed crimes in the name of survival. What right did he have to be given this child, this life even?

Mako slumped down in his seat a little, defeated. The weight of his sins and shortcomings pressed heavily on his chest and he found that he was having trouble breathing. He let out a heavy breath and looked up at Korra guiltily. "Look Korra…I'm sorry. I really am. It's just…we hadn't really planned on…planned on this at all, and I…" He let out a breath, not sure he was ready to admit to her what he was sure she already knew.

Korra had a knack for knowing things about him, things that he didn't necessarily want others to know. The first time she had displayed this uncanny skill of hers when she had accused him of thinking of her when he was with Asami. He had called her crazy and she had called him a liar; both accusations had been correct of course, but the fact that she had so boldly called him out—him! The man she loved!—had stupefied him and made him think twice.

"Let me guess…you're afraid."

Mako's eyes shifted away from hers. "I guess you could say that."

Korra sighed. "Mako…why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I assumed you already knew."

"Well, I did," Korra admitted, "But…it's different hearing it straight from your mouth."

He looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

Korra furrowed her brow and puffed up her cheeks as she thought about how to explain it. "It's like…I dunno. It's one thing to know something and another thing to have it confirmed. I could guess about your emotions and feelings based on little hints here and there all I wanted to but without you actually saying something…I couldn't be sure."

Mako decided to just go with it. If it made sense to her, it made sense to her. Women's logic—or rather, Korra's logic—was not something that a man could understand sometimes. Maybe it was easy for her to pick up on his little ticks and habits but for men…well, men were a little denser. He'd never been able to pick up on her moods or slight changes in her feelings or thoughts unless she blatantly told him or if she decided to wear them on her sleeve. There was, however, one thing he really didn't understand that he wanted to. "So…you knew but didn't say anything?"

"That's right," Korra said nonchalantly, poking at her melting ice cream with her spoon.

"Well why not? If you knew, like you say you did, you could have brought it up and confronted me with it and then we could have avoided all…_this_." He gestured emphatically to the area around them.

"A trip to the ice cream parlor?" Korra asked, raising an eyebrow in an amused manner as she chomped down on large spoonful.

"No!" Mako said, exasperated, "I meant this discussion and your little mood swing show back there."

Korra's countenance darkened and Mako instantly wished that he could take back the words that had left his mouth. He had wanted to avoid saying or doing anything to upset Korra and here he was, doing just the opposite. What was wrong with him?

Several tense seconds passed by before Korra did the one thing that Mako least expected her to do—laugh. It started out small and quiet but quickly the tiny shop was filled with loud guffaws coming from the Avatar, scaring both the owner and the patrons alike. Mako didn't know what to do in the slightest so he just sat there, eyebrows raised and lips slightly parted as surprise and confusion clouded his brilliant eyes. After a minute had gone by, Korra finally quieted her joyous noise and went back to happily shoving her face full of the sweet delight in front of her. Mako couldn't do anything but look at her, stunned to the core.

"What…was that?" he asked after another minute had gone by.

Korra looked up and grinned at him cheekily, ice cream dripping off of her chin. "Mako…you worry too much, you really do. Everyone has faith in you except yourself, and that's really weird because you've always been Mr. Pompous-Hat-Trick."

A slight pout came over his face as her words sunk in. "Mr. Pompous-Hat-Trick?"

"Awww, did I hurt wittle Mako's feelings?" Korra teased playfully, reaching out and pinching his cheek in a loving manner.

Mako looked at her, unamused.

"Haha! Like I said, waaaay too serious!" Korra said, letting go of his fair skin.

"One of us has to be," he said.

"Em-hm," Korra replied, taking a bite of her ice cream, "but anyway…just…don't worry."

"About what?" Mako asked.

"About being a father."

Mako's brow creased ever so slightly and something like fear flashed through his eyes. "Korra, I—"

"Hush," Korra said, putting her finger back against his lips, "you'll be a great father. This is new for both of us and I know that you didn't have the ideal upbringing, but still…you'll do fine."

Mako sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. "And how do you know that I'll be fine Korra? Is there some mystic force that is telling you that I'm going to be great?"

Korra shook her head, smiling. "No, I just…I just know."

Mako didn't say anything and just looked at her with a hopeless expression.

Korra let out a long breath, still smiling. "Oh Mako…no one knows the future absolutely. I know that you already know that though. The actions we make, the paths we take, the thoughts we think…everything is changing, in flux. All we can do is make the choices we think are right and learn from the ones that are not. That's life for you, that's _parenting_ for you. There's no point in stressing about it either because a) there's nothing you can do about it, and b) the kid's not even here yet!"

Korra leaned forward as far as she could, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against his while she clasped his hands in her strong ones. "I'm just as scared as you are Mako. But I'm not letting my fear stop me and you shouldn't either. You're strong, just as strong as I am if not more so. And don't you _dare _say something about me being Avatar and being stronger than you or any crap like that!" she added forcefully.

Mako shut his mouth, which he had opened to protest against her claims of his being as strong as her.

"The point is, Mako," Korra said, drawing back and looking him straight in the eyes, hands still around his, "you can't know for certain that you're not going to mess up. You also can't know for certain that you're going to be perfect and do everything right. You just _don't_. And that's ok because that's you being _human_."

Mako looked at her, astounded at her wisdom. Normally he was the one calming her down (usually from some angry fit) but now it was her placating him. It was an odd turn of events really; he was always cool and collected (well, usually), the one that had the know-how and the handle on life. Korra had been raised in an overly protected environment and while she had spent her teenage years in Republic City, there were still many things about life that she didn't know or had yet to experience.

In actuality, he knew everything she had said to him. He understood that was how life was and how things went but he had let his worry and fear cloud his mind and disrupt his normal pattern of logical thoughts. Of course he was going to be sacred about being a parent—who wouldn't be? It was only natural to feel that way, as long as one didn't let it ruin the experience and excitement of waiting.

He also understood, however, that his fears were legitimate and well-founded and that he had a bit more to worry about than the average person, as did Korra. Neither one had really come from a good home life—him with the streets and her with the Guards—but if she was brave enough to stick it out and try her hardest, he had no excuse. Things would be hard for them but they could work through their trials together, hand in hand, supporting one another when they fell and stumbled on the rocky path of parenthood.

"Happy now?" Korra asked, digging back into her ice cream.

Mako couldn't help but smile. He was happy, he really was. Despite his fears and worries, he wouldn't trade places with anyone else on the planet. Of course, he couldn't let Korra know this…

"Getting there," he said dismissively.

"Hmph. For that comment, and for suggesting that we should have gotten a Ploarbear-dog pup, I'm hoping we have _two_."


	7. Chapter 7

~Loss~

"Korra! _Korra_!"

Mako wiped the sweat from his forehead, heart pounding and mind racing. His muscles were burning with pent up energy that was just begging to be released but he had to contain himself, control his emotions and not waste what little he had to keep going. If—no, when—he found her he knew that he would need all his strength and more.

The fiery remains of several various vehicles of war as well as some buildings dotted the cold landscape; winter had fallen early that year and encased everything in a thick blanket of snow that reminded Mako of Korra's home. Of course she had laughed quite hard when he had told her that, seeing as how the snow where she was from was at least ten times as thick as wasn't prone to melting away like the white stuff that covered Republic City. He had been a little put off by her response, for he had been trying to be romantic, but right then he would have done anything to hear her laughter again.

"Korra! KORRA!" he screamed again, his voice growing louder and more frantic with every repeat of her name. "KORRA!"

He quickened his footsteps, looking for signs of his beloved wife. He hoped to the gods that she wasn't playing some game with him, that she wasn't trying to beat him at a round of "Let's find Korra." It really wasn't the appropriate time for it. But in a way, he kind of hoped she was because it was better than the alternative of finding her…

_No_. He resolutely pushed the thought out of his mind before it had even formed, his thick black eyebrows furrowing together in a dark frown. _Korra is fine. She always is. She's the Avatar, she can take care of herself._

Biting his lip to distract himself from the numbing pain in left ankle, he trudged on, calling out her name. He'd probably twisted and sprained it, nothing worse, but as soon as he found Korra he'd get it checked out. His clothes were ripped and torn, dark smudges of some substance covered his fair skin and parts of his clothes and there was a steadily bleeding open wound on his forehead. But none of that mattered, not a damn thing, because Korra was missing and Korra didn't go missing unless she was in trouble.

"KORRA!"

There was a sort of sob starting to creep its way into his firm voice. Despite all his efforts at blocking out negative thoughts, he couldn't help it as some began to break through his mental defenses. He was rather pessimistic in nature and it was a miracle that his walls of protection had lasted as long as they had.

_Korra is fine, Korra is alive. She's ok, she's the Avatar. She can handle anything thrown at her. You know that. _Mako kept repeating those words to himself, trying to maintain his level of calm. As soon as he lost his cool, as soon as he lost control of his emotions and let his worries get the best of him, that was when all was lost.

"KORRA!"

His voice was shaky now, all traces of calm and control gone for it. He wanted to clamp his mouth shut and keep quiet so as not to betray his inner thoughts but he couldn't stop screaming, couldn't stop calling her name. He had to find her, he just had to. She just had to respond, she just had to.

"KORRA! Please! Answer me!"

He was begging now, begging for her to call back to him, to make fun of his worry and concern. He was waiting for her to pop up, slap him on the back, and tell him that he was a worrier or call him by some obnoxious pet name. He wanted her to walk by and punch him in the arm, angry at him for not believing in her. But most of all, he just needed her.

"KORRA! KORRA! _PLEASE!_"

She couldn't leave him, not like this, not now. They had children at home—twin girls! How was he supposed to be able to raise them by himself? He didn't know how! He couldn't do it alone! He needed her, like he always did, to save him from his screw-ups and get him to lighten up and not threaten to kill every boy that came within talking distance of his two little girls. Well, they weren't exactly little, but still…he needed Korra to be there, to help him.

"KORRAAAA!"

Mako threw back his head and howled her name as loud as he could, all the desperation and fear he had been trying to contain seeping in and tainting his voice. He was cold, lonely, injured, terrified, helpless. He hadn't felt that way in a long, long time and he hated it more than anything.

He had promised, back when his parents had been killed, that he'd get strong enough to protect those he cared about. He had sworn to himself that he would never allow himself to be beaten up, left out in the cold, and searching for something he knew was gone forever. He had vowed to the very gods that if they blessed him that he wouldn't let them down. But he had.

Sinking down to his knees, tear sprang into his amber eyes as a chill that came not from the air but rather from inside of him filled his body. He fell forward, supported by his hands as the small droplets of water fell, mingling with the crimson blood dripping from his forehead.

"Kor…ra…" he whispered to himself, his body shaking from the strain and emotional stress he had been under.

And then, he heard it.

It was a small noise, a cough, but he had heard it.

Without a moment's hesitation, he had sprung to his feet, wiping away the tears as he ran to a small shack that had collapsed in on itself. Several wooden beams were on fire and the flames licked at his hands as he dug desperately but he didn't care the slightest.

"Korra! Korra!" he yelled, voice nearly gone from his earlier abuse of his vocal cords.

As he pulled away one last large piece of wood, relief swept through him as the top half of Korra appeared in the rubble.

"Korra!" he said again, nearly choking with the emotions surging through him. Relief, agony, happiness, anger…it was almost too much for him to bear.

The Avatar struggled to open her eyes. "Ma…ko?" she gasped out.

"I'm here Korra, just relax," he commanded her gently. "I'll have you out of here in a sec."

Quickly but carefully he removed the rest of the debris off of her, scooping her up in his arms when he was done. She let out a pain filled breath and concern instantly flooded through him.

"Just hang on," he said soothingly. "I've got you…it's alright."

"Hmm…." Was all she responded with, her bruised and bloodied face resting against his strong chest, smearing red all over it. Mako didn't even care in the slightest.

He was, however, concerned with the state that she was in. Her clothes were just as ripped as his were—if not worse—and her body was covered in scrapes and cuts, some serious looking, some minor. What caught his attention the most and made his heart speed up to an even faster rate than it had been going before was when his keen eyes rested on the giant dark red stain soaking through what was left of her dark blue jacket. His heart rate sped up even faster and something heavy developed in the pit of his stomach.

She let out a weak cough and his grip on her tightened. Clenching his teeth so as not to let his inner fears spill out through his pale lips, he walked over to the only area that hadn't been touched by the vicious battle that had taken place just a short time ago and laid her down gently in the snow. The movement caused her pain and she winced, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes as her body was stretched out upon the ground. He kneeled next to her, trying to give her what comfort he could with his presence.

"I'm sorry Korra," Mako said, voice soft and shaking slightly. He cupped her face in his right hand tenderly and stared down at her as she tried to open her eyes. "Just stay with me, ok? I'm going to radio in some help. Just hang on."

"Mako…" she coughed, her own voice just as shaky as his. "I don't—"

"Sh. Don't talk. Save your strength," Mako cut her off as he fished through his pockets for the little device that he could use to call in help. His mouth felt like cotton and his throat was threatening to close in on him; it was a miracle that he could still speak.

After a few frantic seconds of searching he found the little black box. Extending the antenna with trembling hands, his practiced fingers maneuvered the various knobs and buttons on it to their proper locations.

"Mako…"

He nearly jumped out of his skin, so intent he had been on his task, when he felt her hand grip his tightly. He looked down at her and was relieved to see that her eyes were wide open and alert but at the same time alarmed to see that the bright light with which they usually shone was dimming.

She was dying. Korra was dying. His wife, the mother of his children…was dying.

The thought struck him like a lightning bolt and made him shiver. Grief threatened to overwhelm him but he fought it off, realizing that if he were to give in before she was even gone would ruin any chance of survival she had. As long as there was breath in her body, as long as he was alive, as long as there was the slimmest possibly of getting her out of there alive…he had to stay strong. For his children, for her, for himself.

"Hang on Korra!" Mako begged, his voice even shakier than it had been before as terror ripped through him. "Just hang on!" Turning his attention to the walkie-talkie he said, "This is Mako! I have the Avatar and she is wounded! I repeat! I have the Avatar and she is wounded! I need a med evac here pronto! Do you copy?"

He waited and listened to nothing but static for a tense minute before repeating his message, desperation creeping into his voice and mixing with the fear that was already there. This is Mako! I have the Avatar and she is wounded! I repeat! I have the Avatar and she is wounded! I need a med evac here pronto! Do you copy? Does _anyone_ copy?"

Static was his only reply.

With a resigned sigh, he slumped down, anger coursing through him in addition to the fear and desperation already there. Tears stung his eyes and his hands clenched into fists. Why was no one answering? Had the enemy taken out their communication? Surely Bolin must have heard! Or Iroh! Dammit, why was no one answering him?

Letting out a fierce growl, he chucked the useless device across the snow covered ground. Rage coursed through his veins like a wildfire, rage that was directed at nothing and yet everything at the same time. His mind was in a panic, his calm slipping through his grasp like grains of sand as he tried desperately to keep ahold of his wits.

"Mako..."

Her voice, laced with pain and something else that he couldn't identify, brought him back from the edge of insanity. He moved closer to her, maneuvering her body so her head was resting on his lap. He carefully took one of her hands in his and looked down into her face, sorrow radiating from his fine cut features.

"Mako…" she gasped, eyes clouded. Her breathing was heavy and labored, getting increasingly difficult as every second passed by.

Mako took in a shaky breath, cold sweat breaking out on his body and his gut twisting in painful knots as his left hand absently ran through her dark brown hair. "It's alright Korra…you're going to be alright." He didn't sound convincing and he knew that he didn't fool her let alone himself. How could he when she was bleeding through like that? How could he when her life fluid was leaking out of her body and staining the pure white powder beneath her? How could he when her eyes were slowly losing her light, when her very spirit was slowly leaving her?

He choked back a sob as intense emotions unlike anything he had never known surged forth from some dark place within his soul. He had failed her, he had let her get hurt, he had let them do this to her. It was all his fault, just like it had been his fault all those years ago when his parents had been cut down right before his eyes…

The tears he had been repressing made another valiant effort to flow down his face and he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, forcing them back.

No, he couldn't accept this. He wouldn't. Korra was not dying, she was injured, yes, but not dying. She would live, she would survive. Bolin would come for them or Iroh or Tenzin or Lin or someone and they'd heal her and then they'd all go home and he'd make dinner for her and the kids and she'd make fun of him for worrying about her and—

"Mako. Look at me."

Her voice, strong and clear, cut through his thoughts like a knife. She was looking at him, a sad smile playing across her beautiful face and it made his heart twist painfully in his chest and cause his own breathing to slow down.

"It's…everything is going to be fine Korra," he said pathetically, voice wavering. "It's…"

Korra shook her head, still smiling. There were tears in her eyes too but unlike him she did not deny them and they fell in steady streams down her face. "You know better than that…"

"No," Mako said, his hand gripping hers even harder. "No, I don't know. You're going to be fine. Just believe in that and you will be. You have to. You…you just _have_ to." _For me_ he added silently.

"Mako…I don't…" Korra paused, closing her eyes before taking a deep, painful breath. "I'm not going to make it."

Mako swallowed hard as his world threatened to give out from under him. "Don't say that."

"I'm…I'm really sorry Mako, I am…" Korra said apologetically, her voice soft like a breeze on the wind. "I wish I could be there for you and the girls, but…I won't be able to. I'm so, so sorry…I love…th—" She coughed again and Mako noticed for the first time that there was a thin line of blood trickling out of her mouth.

He bit his lip hard as a tear fell down his face. It couldn't end like this, it couldn't! There was still so much he wanted to do with her, to show her! She couldn't leave him, she couldn't! It wasn't right, wasn't fair, wasn't a bunch of things that it should be!

The taste of copper suddenly filled his mouth and that was when he realized that he had bit through his lip in the throes of his terror. He could feel the sticky substance welling up and then slowly dripping down his chin, leaving a crimson trail as it went.

Korra saw his self-inflicted injury and her pain-laced face darkened. "Mako…don't…don't…beat yourself up…don't…blame…yourself…" A shaky hand rose to his face and lightly brushed away the blood. "Please…don't…"

Mako nearly choked, his emotions clogging his throat and making his lungs constrict and struggle to pull in enough air. "How can I not beat myself up? How can I not blame myself? This is my fault Korra, this is my fault…" His voice had cracked on the last word, feeble and scared and so utterly un-Mako like.

Korra shook her head weakly. "No it's not…don't…don't ever…ever…think that."

Mako's eyes watered again, the saltiness biting at his brilliant amber orbs. He blinked rapidly, not wanting them to fall and not wanting to close his eyes. He wanted to remember her, wanted to burn her image into his mind, wanted to sear it into this memory. He wanted to take in all the sights and sounds and smells and feels—he wanted this moment to be preserved perfectly so it could be called up later to punish himself for his failure. He had let her down; it should be him dying not her! He didn't care that she was the Avatar, that this sort of fate was not unusual for them, he didn't give a damn. He was her husband and—by the gods—he had sworn to protect her from harm.

"Mako…"

The tears were messing up his vision, making her appear distorted and blurred. He turned away in alarm as he felt a single drop make its way down his face, not wanting her to see his pain and agony. He had to be strong, strong enough for the both of them. He had to believe that she would make it because if he believed then maybe she would and—

"Mako."

A strong hand gripped his chin firmly and turned his face slowly back to face hers. Several more tears had managed to escape and twin watery paths were carved on his face.

"I love you."

Mako's eyes widened, watching with horror as Korra's eyes closed. The light that had shone in them for so long, the light that had saved him a thousand times from his deepest, darkest fears, had gone out. Time seemed to slow down as her chest heaved one last time before her breathing went silent and her hand went limp against his chilled face, falling gracelessly onto his lap.

He had failed.

And she was dead.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, his dead wife's cold body resting against his increasingly numbing one, but at some point a rescue team came. They called out to him, and in the back of his mind he registered the voices as belonging to Bolin, Iroh, Asami, and Tenzin. But he didn't care. All that mattered was Korra.

He was angry, so angry. Why hadn't they come sooner? Why hadn't he been able to keep her alive long enough to get aid? Why was he weak? Why was he here again, losing something precious to him?

His body began to shake violently as the feelings of self-hate and revulsion swept through him, mixing with the biting agony and sting of loss. He hated everything suddenly and just wanted the ground beneath to open up and swallow him whole.

The vice-like grip on his heart twisted and pulled, making him grit his teeth and close his eyes, blocking out the world around him and the voices getting nearer. He wanted them all to go away, to leave him to his misery. He wanted them to let him drown in his failure and self-loathing, wanted them to just leave him to himself. But of course they didn't.

There were hands at his side, strong, supporting hands trying to gently coax him to let go of her, trying to pry her out of his arms and get him to stand up, but he brushed them off. Someone, his brother more than likely, was talking to him, trying to comfort him in his agony and reach him in his brain dead state but he didn't hear him.

Even when they eventually managed to get her out of his arms and get him to make his legs work again he wasn't there. He was gone, dead to the world, numb to the core.

Korra was gone.

And it was his fault.

A/N: I swear the next drabbles will be more funny than sad! Feel free to leave prompts and thanks for the reviews so far :)


	8. Chapter 8

~Someday~

Korra looked up at the dark sky, the snow falling gently against her face. Her pudgy cheeks were flushed with exertion, her little heart beating rapidly within her chest. The light of the full moon shone down on her and bathed her in its light, illuminating her small figure. The world was silent and still, the only living thing seemingly in it being the little girl and her companion on the hill overlooking the Southern Water Tribe compound where she lived and trained.

A small frown creased her forehead and an angry look flashed through her eyes. Training. It was a pain in the butt. The meanies made bending so unfun when it was supposed to be fun. They were always on her case, chastising her for her preference of the physical and ignorance of the spiritual. But could they really blame her? She was barely ten years old! The only one that seemed to understand her was the old lady, Katara.

The little Avatar huffed and kicked at clump of snow, sending the white stuff flying in every other direction. Her polar bear dog pup sneezed in the distance, letting out a whining noise as it watched her master kick up a storm of powdery snow. After a few minutes of her mini-tantrum she settled down, sitting down on the ground, not bothering to worry about the fact that her pants would be soon soaked through.

Really, she shouldn't have been out there that late. Not only would her parents have a fit but her guards from the Order of the White Lotus would have their behinds on the line, seeing as how their job was to keep her from doing reckless and stupid things. But she didn't care. For once she just wanted to be herself, to be the ten year old that she was. She was the Avatar, true, but she was a little girl too. And tonight the little girl wanted to dream.

Sighing, she let herself fall back on the snow, arms and legs spread eagle. Her mind wandered back to the stories that Katara had been telling her, the stories of Aang and his Gaang.

Katara had fallen in love with Aang. She hadn't known he was the one at first but along their journey they had gone from friends to something more. Korra wasn't exactly sure what falling in love meant but she knew that it involved having a best friend forever, someone that you shared looks with and did things that made each other blush and wouldn't tell your child what it was they meant.

Her cheeks puffed up with air as the frown from earlier returned. Grownups had all the fun, keeping things from their children. Perhaps one day she'd understand what half the things her parents said meant and what is was like to have that special best friend that you were stuck with for life. She couldn't really imagine being with someone forever, to only be separated by death (and even then she wasn't sure that that was the end of it) but she supposed someday she would. Of course that would mean she would have to get out of the stupid compound she was stuck in…

She let out the air in her cheeks and her face became thoughtful as a question crossed her mind for not the first time that night. What would her special best friend look like? Who was going to come along and agree to be with her and Naga forever (because there was no way Naga was being left out)?

Rolling onto her front she lazily dragged her gloved hand through the snow, attempting to draw the face of her special best friend.

She guessed that her special best friend would be tall and good looking because he was made to be her special best friend. He would be a Bender too, not that there was anything wrong with non-Benders but she just felt like he would be. He wouldn't be from the Southern Water Tribe more than likely because there was no way she was going to be stuck in the ice forever; he would be some exotic guy from some faraway place, brave and bold and all the things that a man should be.

Her mind began to drift, her eyes going dreamy. She wasn't sure if the Avatar could see into the future but sometimes, sometimes…sometimes she could see things and sometimes those things turned out to be a thing and that thing turned out to be a man. She wasn't sure who it was or if he was even real, but sometimes, on quiet nights like this, on nights where she was allowed to just be a kid and marvel at the world around her, enjoying herself and life…sometimes she could see _him_.

She closed her eyes, hands still moving even though she was no longer looking at them. She could see a boy—man?—with short raven hair and pale skin. She could see burning embers in his eyes, a flame in his soul that spoke of passion and undying devotion. She could feel hands gripping her own, letting go only to end up wrapped tightly around her body. She could feel fire and warmth, rage and kindness, frustration and compassion. But most of all she could feel…

_Love._

A weird feeling began to work its way through her, starting from her middle and spreading throughout her limbs. It was warm and tingly, making her heart race. It was different than anything she had felt before, different than the parental love radiating from her parents or the soft, lonely love coming from Katara. It was exciting, terrifying, and a bunch of other things she couldn't even begin to describe.

Just as she thought her heart was going to burst from all the emotions flowing through her, her eyes flew open, her dream ending just as soon as it had begun. Her hands were still moving but everything else, including time, seemed as if it had stopped. Letting out a long, shaky breath she steadied herself, recovering quickly from her little daydream (or nightdream since it was technically nighttime) and looked down at what she had been furiously trying to draw.

Her brow furrowed in frustration. The snow wasn't cooperating and her gloves were making it impossible for her to make thin lines. That, and she wasn't exactly the best drawer. Standing up, she kicked at her snow sketch, muddling it up so no one could see her embarrassing attempt at art.

"Korra! Korra, where are you?"

Korra's eyes widened as her head snapped up, looking in the direction of the bright compound. Someone was looking for her, and from the sound of it, it was her mother.

Letting out a sigh, Korra turned towards her polar bear dog. Her fun, short-lived as it had been, was over. "C'mon Naga, before we get grounded until the next Avatar."

The pup cocked its head to one side, a look in its black eyes that almost seemed to say, "_We? _Don't you mean _you_?"

"Korra!"

Korra's shoulders slumped and a pout worked its way across her face. It was time to go back to her life, time to go back to responsibilities she'd never asked for, time to go back to training to be something she wasn't sure she could be.

Naga came up beside her, pushing against her hand with her wet nose almost as if she was trying to offer her comfort. Korra smiled a sad little smile and patted her polar bear dog pup on the head affectionately.

She wouldn't be stuck there in the ice forever, no. Someday she was going to get out and see the world. Someday she was going to be the Avatar. And someday she was going to meet her special best friend.


End file.
